Roleplay
by ZVArmy
Summary: Recently, Elena D'Agostino was required to film scenes involving kidnapping and bondage for WWE. The scenes made Bayley Martinez, Elena's girlfriend, wonder what it would be like to be in that situation herself. It's time for some kinky roleplay in the bedroom!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: For those who have been around long enough, this story relates to my Seth Rollins/Ronda Rousey world. However, reading those stories is not necessary to enjoy this one._

* * *

Elena D'Agostino kissed her girlfriend Bayley Martinez on the nose, one of her favourite ways of showing affection.

Purring softly, Bayley nuzzled against Elena's neck, caressing it softly with her lips.

For the past hour, almost the entire time since they had gotten home, Bayley had been making a point of being affectionate. So much so, in fact, that it appeared slightly out of the ordinary.

Elena picked up the TV control and pressed the power button to turn it off. She hadn't really been concentrating on it anyway, and Bayley most certainly hadn't.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bay," Elena said in her heavily Italian accented English. "But are you okay? I mean, I love the attention, but..."

Bayley pulled back slightly to look in her girlfriend's eyes. "To be honest, I've been feeling a little bit jealous," she admitted.

"Jealous? Of what?" Elena asked, her face scrunched up a little in confusion.

"Of Ronda," Bayley said, her cheeks warming up out of embarrassment.

"Ronda? Why?" Elena asked, her accent making her roll the R in their friend and colleague's name.

"I was watching the videos of you and her again earlier."

Elena didn't need to ask what videos she was talking about. Playing an evil heel character, Elena was currently working a rivalry with Ronda Rousey, WWE's biggest female star, which had required scenes to be filmed showing her kidnapping Ronda and holding her hostage in a warehouse. The last of those kidnapping scenes had aired a couple of days earlier.

"You were jealous of that?" Elena asked. She could maybe understand jealousy at part of one scene, where she had kissed Ronda, albeit with Ronda's mouth thoroughly duct taped at the time. But she had a feeling Bayley meant more than that.

"Yes, I was. You've tied me up a little bit in the bedroom before, but nothing like that. The way you did all that to Ronda, you were so dominant, so powerful. And she was so subdued and helpless. You did such an amazing job, and it turned me on big time."

"Oh, Bay," Elena said, feeling herself starting to get turned on also. "You want me to do something like that to you?"

Bayley pictured again the first scene where Ronda had supposedly been chloroformed by Elena before having her wrists and ankles bound with tape and more tape wrapped several times around her mouth to gag her. When that he been done, she had been bundled into the trunk of a car.

The further scenes had been filmed at a later date in a warehouse, with Ronda sitting on the floor, back resting against a metal pole. Her wrists had been handcuffed behind the pole, with a rope around her chest, tying her to the pole. A further rope had bound her ankles, and the tape gag had still been in place.

The whole time, Elena had acted her part as the cruel, vindictive kidnapper perfectly, in unarguably her best performance to date for WWE.

Just thinking about it all again had Bayley burning up, wanting to be in the same position as Ronda had been.

"Yes, I do," she said, almost unable to sit still. "I want you to act the way you were with Ronda. I want you to tie me up they way you did her. I want you to gag me like you did her. I want to be in the kind of situation she was, totally at your mercy."

"Where did I find a girl like you, Bay?" Elena breathed. "I'd love to do that stuff. But you need to realise it wouldn't be comfortable for you at all, if you wanted me to do it properly like I did to Ronda."

"I don't care about comfortable. I'll be too turned on to notice."

"Damn," Elena said quietly, feeling a rush of excitement.

"I want us to roleplay like you're kidnapping me, just like you and Ronda were," Bayley added next. "I want it to feel real, and I don't want you to hold back. You didn't with Ronda and she took it. I can too. I know I'll love it. We both will."

"I will for sure," Elena said before kissing Bayley on the lips. "Do you want to do it now?"

"Do we have anything you can use to tie me up with?"

"We sure do. I bought the rope and handcuffs we used for, how do you say?" As was sometimes the case, Elena's grasp of English failed her.

Luckily, Bayley was good at understanding what she meant and filling in the blanks. This time it was an easy one. "Props," she helped out.

Elena nodded, committing the word to memory. "We have the props I bought to use on Ronda. You want me to tie you up like her, I have the same rope and handcuffs I used on her. And I know we have some duct tape in the kitchen drawer."

Bayley began to breathe heavier in excitement. "Then we should start with the tape. And you need something to chloroform me with."

Elena nodded, happy to go along with it all. "So I 'knock you out', tape you up, then what?"

"Then you carry me into the bedroom and we pretend that's when we've arrived at where you took me to keep me captive. Your place, presumably."

"Bene," Elena said in Italian, approving the idea. "Let me go put the stuff in the bedroom. I'll dress up as a kidnapper, then come back and surprise you with my 'chloroform rag'."

"I'm so turned on right now, and we've not even started," Bayley said, looking adoringly at her.

"Me too." Elena kissed her, then got up and hurried out of the room.

Bayley sat there for a few minutes, looking at things she wasn't interested in on her phone, waiting for her surprise, which was going to be no surprise at all.

Even though Bayley was waiting, Elena still almost managed to sneak up on her and catch her unaware. Only the final footstep, just behind the couch where Bayley was sitting, gave her away.

In the process of whipping her head around, Bayley had a thick white cloth clamped over her mouth and nose by a powerful hand.

Working with Bayley's momentum, Elena forced to fall over sideways so that she was lying on the couch on her side. Keeping the rag in place, Elena leaned right over the back of the couch.

Crying out weakly into the cloth, Bayley started to sell passing out due to the powerful drug that wasn't really there. She also attempted to pull Elena's hand away from her mouth, realising that her girl had put on not only a leather jacket but also leather gloves as part of dressing up as a kidnapper. Looking up at her, she saw that Elena had also put her long dark hair up in a tight ponytail. To Bayley, she looked like the most beautiful, most badass girl in the world.

"Just breathe it in, and sleep," Elena encouraged softly.

"Mmmm," Bayley groaned.

"Don't talk, just sleep," Elena breathed, even her words turning Bayley on like crazy.

The only problem Bayley had was that with her mouth and nose both covered by the cloth, she really couldn't breathe. For that reason, after one more muffled protest, she 'passed out' quite quickly, allowing herself to go limp on the couch.

"There we go," Elena said softly, pleased with her handiwork. She removed the cloth from Bayley's face and tossed it aside on the couch.

"A beautiful girl like you should have better security," she told the unconscious Bayley as she took a roll of silver duct tape out of her jacket pocket. "I was able to get in here very easily, and leave no evidence behind. No one will know you've been taken."

She walked slowly around to the front of the couch. "Now I need to make sure you're all nice and ready for the drive to my place. Can't have you getting free, and certainly can't have you making noise."

Bayley was having a seriously hard time pretending to be out cold. The things Elena was saying had her turned on to the point where she could hardly lie still, and that was before she started tying her up. Bayley heard the sound of duct tape being pulled from a roll, then felt Elena lifting her legs, holding her ankles together.

Elena hadn't expected Bayley to want to do something like this, but she was loving every second of it. She liked being the dominant one in the bedroom, and this was taking it to another level. She felt such a rush as she securely taped Bayley's ankles together, wrapping the tape around and around, stopping at five times.

She had discovered that this particular roll of tape wasn't all that strong, but the adhesive on it was fairly sticky. Elena knew that the pliable nature of it meant that it wasn't the best for tying Bayley up, but she hoped it would at least allow it to effectively seal her mouth. The gag stood a chance of being a good one once it was in place.

Saying nothing, Elena rolled Bayley over onto her front. Pulling her arms behind her back, she crossed her wrists over each other, then wrapped them in the tape until she was totally sure that no amount of struggling would get them free.

"And now to make sure you're nice and quiet." Elena shifted Bayley back onto her side, then stretched out some more tape from the roll. She stuck the loose end to Bayley's cheek, then wrapped it around her head, covering her mouth, moving slowly and deliberately to make sure it was a tight as possible.

Bound and gagged for the first time, Bayley let out an uncontrollable barely audible moan, even though she was supposed to be knocked out. Just as she had wanted, Elena hadn't gone easy on her. Her wrists and ankles were restrained to the point of being slightly painful, and the gag felt very tight. She didn't need to try speaking to know that she would be muffled.

"Good," Elena pronounced, putting the tape roll back in her jacket pocket. "Now let's get you out of here."

Crouching, Elena scooped Bayley up over her shoulder, considering it was the easiest way to carry a bound captive.

On the way up the stairs, Bayley reminded herself that in the roleplay she would soon be waking up in an unfamiliar bedroom, with a woman who she didn't know, who had abducted her. As much as she craved immediate sexual relief, she was going to have to wait until Elena was good and ready for that.

"Alright, got you here without a problem," Elena said, lowering Bayley onto the bed on her back, then rolling her to her front. "I'm sure you'll be waking up soon, and you'll be trying to get free. Can't let that happen," she said thoughtfully. Reaching back into her pocket, she took out the duct tape again, mindful of there only being half the roll left. They were going to need to buy more if roleplay like this was going to become a regular thing.

Lifting Bayley's bound ankles, she wrapped more tape around them, then stretched it out all the way to reach her wrists. Within moments, Bayley was secured in a hogtie.

"Perfect," Elena opined. "I'll be back when you're awake."

Having not expected to be tied like that, it had taken everything Bayley had to keep up the game and stay silent and immobile. The position she was forced into wasn't comfortable at all, but she didn't care about that. What mattered was how helpless she had been left by Elena.

As soon as she heard her girlfriend's footsteps leave the room, she opened her eyes and began to assess the situation. She was able to sum it up quite easily. Moving was next to impossible. There was so much tape around her wrists and ankles that she couldn't move her limbs, and the hogtie was preventing pretty much any other kind of struggling she might have attempted.

As she was roleplaying a victim, it was her job to try and get free. Since the bondage was successfully preventing that, trying to get help would be the next thing to attempt.

"Hmmmppp," she cried into the tape, secretly delighted by how muffled she sounded. Her breathing laboured, coming in short gasps through her nose, she tried to work her mouth free of the gag.

Grunting and groaning with the effort, she spent some time straining against the gag, trying to loosen it to force her lips apart. Eventually, she felt the tape move slightly against her lips. "Cmmm onn," she pleaded. Then she froze. Footsteps were approaching.

Walking into the bedroom, Elena stopped in the doorway, fighting to stay in character with her body on fire with lust. Bayley's head was turned to the side, her wide eyes looking at her. After several minutes of struggling, it looked like all she had managed to do was loosen her gag a little. Stronger tape would be needed for next time. There was a bit too much give in this stuff.

"Mmmmpph!" Bayley cried out, playing the part of an abduction victim seeing their captor for the first time. Her attempted scream freed the tape from her mouth some more, and she was suddenly able to speak semi-legibly. "Who the hell are you? Get this crap off me and let me go!"

Tutting in disapproval, Elena walked across the room towards the bed. "I thought I'd done enough to keep you quiet. At least you're still tied up, I guess."

Sitting down on the bed next to Bayley, Elena pulled the gag down and away from her mouth before unwrapping it and throwing it away. "Now, what am I going to gag you with?"

"There's some better tape in the drawer in the guest bedroom," Bayley said, breaking character for a second.

"You know what? I think I have some better tape around here somewhere," Elena said smoothly.

"No!" Bayley protested. "No more tape, plmmmph."

Elena had clamped a gloved hand over her mouth.

"Mmmpph!" Bayley cried as loudly as she could, wriggling pathetically against her bonds.

"You don't like being quiet do you?" Elena asked impatiently as she tore a strip off the roll of duct tape.

Bayley moaned into the hand again, wishing Elena would stay like that longer. It made her feel even more dominated to have her mouth being covered directly by her girl. It wasn't to be, though.

Quickly, Elena removed her hand and smoothed the strip of tape over Bayley's mouth before she could cry out. With that done, she stood back up, looking down at her helpless captive. "Stay still and be quiet," she ordered. "I'll be back, and we can get you a proper gag, undress you and tie you up nice and tight, yes?"

Sighing into the tape as Elena left the room, Bayley wondered how it was possible that she continued to feel hornier and hornier. The parting words had her pondering what Elena had in mind next. If this wasn't being tied up nice and tight, what was?

Meanwhile, Elena had walked into the guest bedroom. A quick search of the drawers found the tape that Bayley had mentioned. Elena remembered it now. It was some kind of semi-translucent packing tape that they had used on boxes when they had moved into the apartment. Filament tape, apparently, she saw on the branding on the inside of the roll. She lifted the loose end to test the quality of it, finding it stronger and stickier than the silver stuff she had been using. It adhered itself to her glove, and she had to pull it back off.

"Good," she decided, quickly heading back to the bedroom. Now came the tricky part, from a roleplay point of view.

"Now, time to undress you," Elena said as she walked over to the bed and sat back down. "I'm going to have to untie you to do that, so there's two ways this can go. You can behave and not struggle, or I can chloroform you again."

"Nmm," Bayley protested, shaking her head at the idea of being chloroformed.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance. Be a good girl, yes? I know you're scared, but I'm not going to hurt you. Not unless you make me."

Picking up a pair of scissors that she had left nearby, Elena cut through the tape that had been forcing Bayley into the hogtie. Her legs immediately fell to the bed, and she moaned in relief.

"Now sit up," Elena ordered.

Submissively, Bayley did as she was told as Elena picked up a pair of handcuffs from the night stand at the side of the bed. She pulled Bayley to her, so that she was sitting right in front of her.

Leaning her head backwards, Bayley looked up into Elena's eyes and mumbled some kind of attempt to talk.

"Sshhh," Elena said, smoothing the strip of tape down again to make sure it didn't come off. "Don't try and move. I'm about to untie your hands so I can take your top off and handcuff you."

Carefully cutting through the tape around Bayley's wrists, making sure not to hurt her with the scissors, Elena freed her and ordered her to lift her arms up. When Bayley complied, Elena removed her top and threw it away, then took off her bra and tossed that aside also.

"And you wonder why I kidnapped you?" Elena said, voice thick with desire. "Such a beautiful girl." As she was talking, she had secured Bayley's wrists behind her with the handcuffs, making sure they were tight, but not painfully so.

"Mmmmm," Bayley moaned despairingly, leaning her head back again.

"What? Gag next?" Elena said cruelly. "Okay, if that's what you want." She picked up the roll of translucent tape and pulled the strip off Bayley's mouth.

"Ow!" Bayley protested. "Don't you dare tape my mouth again! Let me go!"

"You think I'm ever letting you go? That's not going to happen. You're not going to escape, and no one knows you're here. And one thing's for sure, no one's going to hear you." With that, Elena tore a long strip off the roll of tape and pressed it down hard and tight over Bayley's lips.

"Nnmmm," she grunted in response, but Elena was nowhere near done.

"This time, you're not going to get it off," the captor promised. She tore off another strip of tape and applied it, covering the top half of the first strip, the other half covering the bare skin up to Bayley's nose. A third strip covered the lower half of the first one, the other half of it reaching down to her chin. From nose to chin, her face was covered in tape.

Moaning into the incredibly effective gag, Bayley was now unable to sit still. She felt so hot and wet, just because of the situation she was in. This was finally what she had wanted; what she had been jealous of Ronda for. She was now handcuffed, and had a gag that she wouldn't be able to talk through or get off her mouth. Elena freeing her would be her only method of escape. Her eyes went wide when Elena stretched out more tape from the roll. She wasn't done!

Elena could tell only too well how turned on Bayley was, and she felt the same way herself. Ankles still bound, topless, handcuffed, comprehensively gagged, Bayley had never looked sexier. The translucent tape was amazing as well because Bayley's sealed lips were clearly visible underneath it, along with a small damp patch around them. A finishing touch was still required, Elena decided. She tightly wrapped the tape around Bayley's head a couple of times in the manner she had done originally. Finally, she was happy with her handiwork. If that wasn't going to be an effective gag, five layers of tape over the mouth in total, she didn't know what would.

Attempting to say something to test the effectiveness of the gag, Bayley was delighted to hear that nothing remotely decipherable came out. There was no way to even tell she was trying to use words at this point. They were just muffled sounds.

"Now that sounds better," Elena said happily. "Just like I said, no one is going to hear you. Only one more thing to do, then I've got you ready."

Moving down the bed, Elena cut away the tape around Bayley's ankles. With her legs freed, the Italian was able to remove her socks, yoga pants and underwear, before taping her ankles together again with the filament tape. The tape and the handcuffs were now the only things Bayley was wearing.

"Absolutely stunning," Elena opined, looking longingly at the naked girl before her. "I was going to use rope to tie you up, but it would burn your skin since you keep struggling. See how I think about you?"

"Mmmph mmm mmmppm," Bayley cried helplessly, acting like she was on the verge of tears.

Such a good actress, Elena thought, a large part of her wanting to get right to the sex. But she had to hold herself in check to make the experience better for both of them. There was foreplay to come before the sex. "Lie back down," she ordered. "Try to relax. I'll be back soon."

After Bayley reluctantly obeyed the instruction, Elena got up. She leaned down and kissed the tape over Bayley's mouth. "You're going to love it when I come back, I promise. By the time I'm done, you'll never want sex with a man again. You'll want to be here with me forever, which is lucky, because you will be."

With that, Elena breezed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _A/N: I've been getting requests to write something for Bayley and Elena for a long time, so I hope you guys enjoyed it._

 _The second part will be coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

The experience was proving to be everything Bayley had imagined it would be. Several times since she had seen the scenes Elena had filmed for WWE where she had tied and gagged Ronda Rousey, she had wanted to approach the subject with her girlfriend and hopefully convince her that it would be fun to try something similar in the bedroom.

To Bayley's immense delight, Daga had been extremely enthusiastic about the idea when she had eventually plucked up the courage to suggest it. Playing a ruthless, aggressive badass was perfect for Elena, and she had acted out her roleplay as a kidnapper perfectly so far, to Bayley's immense enjoyment. Her only small complaint, had she been able to make one, would have been that she hadn't been bound with rope in the way that Ronda had been. Bayley had wanted to relive what Ronda had experienced at Elena's hands as closely as possible. That was maybe something for next time.

Right now, Bayley had been left alone on the bed, naked, hands cuffed securely behind her back, ankles tightly taped together and gagged by so many layers of sticky filament tape that she knew there was no chance of making a sound that would be audible downstairs, much less outside the house. Had she really been in need of help, there would have been no way of getting it. That was possibly the biggest turn on of all.

"Mmmph," Bayley grunted into the tape as she shifted onto her side, trying to make herself comfortable while she waited for Elena to return. She hoped that sex would soon follow, but that was of course entirely at Daga's discretion.

Trying to move her hands, Bayley found almost no slack in the handcuffs that had been fixed tightly to her wrists, but not to the extent where they were painful so long as she stayed still. In fact, the same applied to the tape around her ankles and mouth. Elena had told her, albeit in character, to lie still and try to relax. It had actually been good advice, she realised, appreciating Daga's expert touch and wondering with a flash of jealously where she had gotten her experience with bondage. Ronda clearly hadn't been the first person she had tied up.

Discomfort aside, struggling against her restraints was an incredible turn on for Bayley, who realised that if Elena didn't return, she would have to lie there all night, unable to get free. Her dream had been to be rendered helpless by her girlfriend, and it had already come true.

Down the landing in the guest bedroom, Elena was taking off what she had decided on wearing for her kidnapper outfit. Should it be needed again for future roleplays, she knew exactly what to put on. Off came the leather jacket, gloves and the T-shirt that had been under it, followed by her boots and black pants. Looking at herself in a mirror, she found it a shame that she was wearing light blue underwear. It wasn't a badass colour at all. But all of her clothes were in the walk-in closet off the master bedroom, where Bayley was currently lying tied up. The blue was going to have to do.

"You surprise me, Bay," Elena said to herself, her words slightly awkwardly chosen and heavily accented as always. Her girlfriend asking to be bound for sex had come out of left field. It was something Elena herself hadn't wanted to mention in case Bay thought it was inspired by the way she had tied Ronda up and kissed her taped mouth in the WWE scenes. Now she knew there was no jealousy from Bayley, only a desire for thrilling sexual experiences. She wanted to be dominated. Elena knew she was good at being dominant in that kind of situation, and she was a good actress in that sort of role. To make things even better, Bayley had done a tremendous job roleplaying the victim, struggling, looking scared and trying pointlessly to get free.

Elena knew that the tight ponytail she was wearing was Bayley's favourite look for her. Looking in the mirror, she fixed a hard, merciless expression on her face, befitting of a kidnapper. "I hope this is everything you want it to be, Bay," she whispered, before heading out of the room to continue the experience.

When the bedroom door opened, Bayley couldn't help giving a muffled gasp of what was unmistakeably delight. Keeping character had been impossible in the moment she set eyes on her girl, dressed only in her underwear. Daga was a natural beauty beyond words, as far as Bayley was concerned.

Meanwhile, Elena remained in-character as the kidnapper while walking slowly over to the bed, eyeing up the incredible naked body that was hers to do what she wanted with. "So you decided to lie still," she said approvingly. "Good girl. Do as you're told, and you'll never get hurt by me. I promise, I'll bring you nothing but pleasure."

Elena hadn't even done anything yet and Bayley was already turned on to the point where she barely lie still, breathing noisily through her nose.

Standing right beside the bed, looming over her victim, Elena shook her head slowly. "You need to calm down. Breathe slowly, because I'm not taking the tape off your mouth. I want you nice and quiet, and anyway those little noises you make... how do you say... drive me crazy, yes?"

"Mmmm," Bayley cried, affecting a wide-eyed expression as she looked up at her captor, playing the victim as best she could.

"You might say I'm crazy already," Elena went on. "But the truth is, I've been watching you for a long time, Bayley. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I'm in love with you."

Bayley whimpered helplessly, trying to make out that was the last thing she had wanted to hear.

"Oh, you don't believe me? Well, maybe I show you, yes?"

Hurriedly, Bayley sat up and tried to wriggle away across the bed.

Reacting quickly, Elena jumped onto the bed and wrapped an arm around Bayley's waist, pulling her back. "No!" she said sternly. "You're not going anywhere."

"Mmmmph!" Bayley yelled, struggling futilely.

To Bayley's further delight, Elena clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her even further as she pulled their bodies closely together. With that done, her free hand began to excitedly massage Bayley's breasts.

"Such an amazing body," Elena gasped, her enjoyment taking over her ability to keep character. "And you can't stop me touching it. I can touch it however I want, and you can't escape. You can't escape, and you can't cry for help."

Bayley's muffled moans were no longer any kind of act. She was so turned on by what she was experiencing that her legs kept involuntarily twitching, straining her ankles against the tape that bound them together.

As ever, Elena had an incredible touch with her hands. After a couple of minutes, she forced Bayley to lie down on her back. Still keeping a hand over her girl's taped mouth, Elena began using her tongue to heighten the pleasure for both of them.

Knowing every inch of Bayley's body, and aware of what her partner liked the most, she was able to bring Bayley to the point where her eyes were rolling back in her head and she was breathing very heavily through her nose. Her grunts and moans were music to Elena's ears as she took plenty of time to work her way down from her girlfriend's breasts with licks and kisses, over her stomach, and finally to her hot, wet vagina. To make finishing off the encounter easier, Elena had to untape Bayley's ankles.

"No struggling," she ordered. "I untie you, and I blow your mind."

The poor English was the last of Bayley's concerns. She didn't even notice it. All she wanted was the sexual release she craved after being brought so close to orgasm by the bondage, and the way Elena had been kissing and touching her.

After frantically unwrapping the tape from Bayley's ankles, Elena was able to slide her girl's legs apart. She went to work with her tongue again, sensing that it wasn't going to take long at all before Bayley reached her peak.

When it came, the orgasm was the most intense Bayley had ever experienced. Convulsing wildly, she loudly cried out multiple times into the tape as she released.

"Oh, baby," Elena gasped, driven wild herself by her own experience of having Bayley at her mercy and making both of their dreams come true. That powerful orgasm had been a reward for both of them.

"Mmmph," Bayley gasped. Totally spent, she went limp, her head falling back onto the pillow, forehead drenched with sweat.

Genuinely concerned about her lover's shortness of breath, Elena set about removing the gag. She knew it would be painful as the tape pulled hairs from Bayley's neck, but the experience had definitely been worth the discomfort. Soon, the Italian only had the strip of tape that was actually covering Bayley's lips left to remove. It came away fairly easily, thanks to the drool that had leaked from her mouth during the experience.

"Oh, Daga," Bayley gasped ecstatically as soon as she was able to speak.

Elena smiled adoringly down at her. "So, you like roleplay, yes?"

Breathing heavily, covered in sweat, hair a mess, eyes slightly glazed, Bayley's answer was obvious before she gave it. "Yes. We need to do this again."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first part of this. I'm sorry the second part took a while. This was the kind of thing I had to be in the mood to write._

 _I realise some of you may have liked the sex to be described in a little more detail, but I had to try and keep it to the M rating for FFnet. I know a lot of authors ignore the rules and post MA content regardless, but I can't risk my account like that._

 _If you would like to see more short stories like this in future, leave a review and let me know. :)_


End file.
